The Ultimate Revenge
by LyricsArePoetry
Summary: Plunged into the Time War the Master plots revenge on the Doctor... 8/S!Master


**The Ultimate Revenge**

The drums. The drumbeat. The never ending drumbeat. In my head. He called me crazy. The Doctor. The one who calls himself a healer, he said I'm insane, he said it's an insanity in my head. I'M the insane one? Coming from the man who saw fit to _destroy _our planet. It's almost funny that _I'm _the insane one. It makes perfect sense to him, but in his self-righteous mind a lot of things make perfect sense. I bet it's nice in _his _head. Bet it's quiet. taptaptaptap . Bet all he has is his own thoughts. Taptaptaptap. I bet there's no drumbeat in _his _head. And there SHOULD be. He deserves it. I don't. I did nothing. I didn't do anything. He should be the one suffering for it not me.

Taptaptaptap taptaptaptap taptaptaptap taptaptaptap taptaptaptap taptaptaptap. It WON'T go away. It won't stop taptaptaptap it won't pause taptaptaptap it won't cease taptaptaptap it won't leave me alone. Taptaptaptap taptaptaptap it's always there taptaptaptap every single second of the way taptaptaptap. Even my dreams are haunting by the continuous taptaptaptap taptaptaptap taptaptaptap. Even my sleep isn't peaceful. I don't get peace. I just get this drumming, this constant drumming. This never ending drumbeat in my head. Maybe I am crazy, maybe I am insane. Maybe the Doctor is _right. _Ahahahaha, that thought is so funny. The Doctor? _Right. _Of course he's right, he's the oh-so-perfect Doctor. The one loved by everyone. He's always right. He couldn't possibly be wrong.

And that means I _am _insane. Haha. What a revelation. What a bloody revelation. What a good thing to know. Me, the Master, is insane. Brilliant. That's just bloody fantastic! Ha. I may be insane, I may be completely crazy, completely round the twist, loop the loop, completely and utterly barmy, I may be all of that and so much more, but I. Am. Still. The. Master. And that I always will be. I'll always me the Master. I'll always be the one who wins, the one in control.

And you wanna know something? Wanna know something really really brilliant? I think it scares him. That's right. Taptaptaptap. I think the oh-so-perfect Doctor is afraid. Afraid of me, afraid of what I could do. Because I'm a genius and he knows it. And the best thing about it? He loves me, it's hilarious really. He's not said it, but it's there in his face all the time. He makes it so obvious. Taptaptaptap taptaptaptap. He's scared stiff but madly in love.

And I hate him. I hate him. I could make him do anything. And I will. He's the ultimate victory. The one worth having. The one worth controlling. The one worth being Master over. I want the Doctor. And I'm going to get him. He'll be mine, yes, yes he will. He'll do everything I say. He'll be my little pet. He'll be my little slave. He'll do everything I say. The oh-so-perfect, completely lovable Doctor will be at my beck and call. Can you think of anything more perfect? I can't ahaha. It'll be so bloody fantastic.

And I'll make him feeling it. I'll make him hear it. I'll make him see. He'll know the drums. He'll hear them. He'll feel the pain. He'll see what I have to go through every single second of the day. He'll see. I'll make him see. He has to see. I'll get my revenge. I'll make him pay. This is all his fault. All because of him. Taptaptaptap taptaptaptap taptaptaptap because it won't leave me alone. It won't go away. The drumming, the never ending drumming, taptaptaptap taptaptaptap, the never pausing, never stopping, never ceasing drumming. He'll feel it again, he'll get it, and this time I won't let him pull away. I'll make him keep feeling it.

I just have to find him. I just have to get through this fires and the burning and the dying and the ice and the destruction. I just have to make it through all that. Taptaptaptap taptaptaptap taptaptaptap taptaptaptap taptaptaptap taptaptaptap the drums love it. The drums are excited. Taptaptaptap taptaptaptap taptaptaptap the destruction, the pain, they love it. I love it. It's brilliant. It makes sense, and I know, the Doctor's here somewhere. He is. He has to be. And I'm going to find him, and I'm going to hurt him. And right here, in the centre of the Last Great Time War I'm going to make him mine. I'm going to make sure he understands just what he's done or going to do as time lines may have it. And I'm going to make sure he pays for it. taptaptaptap taptaptaptap. The drums like that idea, I like that idea. He'll hurt so very very very much at my hands, the way I've hurt so very very very much because of his actions. I'll get him back. I'll hurt him.

There he is. Right in front of me. Taptaptaptap taptaptaptap taptaptaptap. I haven't seen this incarnation for so very long. The long brown hair, the sweet innocent face. They won't fool me. There's nothing sweet and innocent and that monster. He tries to smile when he sees me, but doesn't quite succeed, I know why. He knows who I am. He's glad of the familiarity but he knows I ran, he doesn't know why I'm here. He doesn't know that I got myself dragged back into the Time War to save his sorry ass, for some stupid reason that I still don't understand.

Taptaptaptap. He's jogging up to me. Taptaptaptap. Taptaptaptap. The drums have gone psycho. Taptaptaptap. He's right in front of me now. This is my chance. I can really hurt him now. I can do anything. I could take control, change the future, kill him permanently, taptaptaptap taptaptaptap taptaptaptap the drums like that.

"Master, I thought you left?" the Doctor asks, looking at me in shock.

Now's my chance. Here he is right in front of me. Weak from the War. Lost and scared. Willing to trust me. This is my chance to get my ultimate revenge.

"I love it when you say my name." I tell him, and kiss him passionately, the shook and force of my movement causing both of us to fall to the ground.

**A/N: This literally came out of nothing, I was RPing 10/Master with Laura545 and I was the Doctor but pretending I was the Master and talking about how the drums never stop, then Paula had to go, so I started writing about it in word instead. 1000 words later we have an 8/Simm!Master story courtesy of RTD sending the Master into the Time War**


End file.
